Rollers, coasters, and other wheeled mechanisms are often used to move loads. For heavy loads, the rollers may have an associated braking mechanism to prevent loss of control. In cargo loading systems, for example, braking rollers may have the braking arrangement preset at or near the maximum braking load that is selected for a maximum weight cargo container at the maximum angle of the cargo floor. In most cases, the strong brakes on the rollers are too powerful to allow the roller to roll under light loads. Braking rollers often have a friction material around the outer surface. In instances where the load applied to the roller is not enough to overcome the braking mechanism, the container skids over the roller and creates flat spots on the roller.